villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mr. Hopps
Mr. Hopps is the main antagonist of the indie horror game Mr. Hopps Playhouse. Biography Mr. Hopps is a toy rabbit that was given to Ruby by Esther (Ruby's grandmother). Prior to Esther's death, the rabbit mysteriously comes to life one night and goes on a murderous rampage around the child protagonist's home, killing her parents and stalking her across the house, forcing her to engage in a deadly game of hide and seek in which she must continually evade the monstrous rabbit, who has grown into a human-sized rabbit with sharp fangs. During her travels around the house, Ruby uncovers more about the origins of Mr. Hopps via old tapes found around the house, which explains that Esther was becoming increasing unhinged in her final days, eventually forcing her to be admitted into hospital due to mental unrest. It is revealed via an ominous message on the wall that Esther was actually driven mad by Mr. Hopps, who also likely caused her death in hospital. Eventually, Ruby manages to find the combination for her father's safe and obtains a gun, which she uses to pursue Mr. Hopps into the basement, where he tries to attack her via a slow and lumbering walk, only to fade into shadows after being shot several times. However, this does not stop Mr. Hopps as the demon takes the form of the deceased Esther to lower Ruby's guard before transforming into a gigantic monster and pursuing her again to play with him, but Ruby manages to escape the home just before the demon can capture her and she seemingly finally rids herself of his evil presence, though at a high price as armed police arrive and take her away. The last scene depicts a crime scene investigator picking up Mr. Hopps who is once again a seemingly harmless toy. Powers and Abilities Mr. Hopps is a demonic entity with many different abilities, despite the relatively simple nature of the game Mr. Hopps displayed a wide array of powers such as: *'Superhuman Strength': Mr. Hopps is strong enough to tear adult humans to pieces, leaving nothing but blood in his wake. *'Superhuman Speed': Mr. Hopps has incredible speed, though it can also become potentially limitless since he can also teleport and control dimensional space. *'Limited Omniscience': Mr. Hopps has displayed incredible knowledge on a wide range of subjects to do with his victim as he is able to know her name and family members as well her fears and other details one should not normally know without prior knowledge of an individual's history. *'Shape-shifting': Mr. Hopps can take many shapes, varying from a small plush rabbit to gigantic monsters - these are likely only a small sample of the forms Mister Hopps can take. *'Immortality': Mister Hopps is a demonic spirit who claims to originate from Hell that he is unable to die. *'Superhuman Senses': Mr. Hopps has very keen senses, especially hearing, allowing him to detect the slightest movements with ease. *'Possession': Mr. Hopps can possess others or at the very least induce madness as he drove Esther insane before her death and likely forced her into making the small rabbit toy he would use to terrorize Ruby. Gallery mr-hopps alive.JPG|Mr. Hopps in his humanoid form. mr-hopps spider.JPG|Mr. Hopps as a spider. mr.hopps attack.JPG|Mr. Hopps slowly walking to Ruby. hopps-esther.JPG|Mr. Hopps disguised as Esther. mr-hopps giant.JPG|Giant Mr. Hopps attempting to grab Ruby. mr-hopps end.JPG|Mr. Hopps as a normal toy. Trivia *It is possibly implied that Mr. Hopps is a demon due to a message stating "Nana looked into the fires of hell and she saw me.". **If this is true, then Mr. Hopps is likely not the true name of the monster, this would keep in line with demon mythology, which states that a demon will guard its true name (since having knowledge of a spirit's true name gives a mortal power over it). Category:Video Game Villains Category:Bogeymen Category:Horror Villains Category:Indie/Doujin Villains Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Murderer Category:Stalkers Category:Demon Category:Trickster Category:Possessor Category:Contradictory Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Titular Category:Homicidal Category:Mutilators Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Sadists Category:Mentally Ill Category:Lovecraftian Horrors